Start Of A New Chapter In My Life
by covewood
Summary: A small story of Roxanne's life and feelings before the opening of the Metro man museum.
1. The need to be cheered up

**Heyy guys! Sorry it's been like SOOO long... *head falls in shame* Anyway, I have been watching Mega mind like CRAZY! And isn't it kind of random that almost every time Roxanne has a different outfit her eye colour changes? Andthat after a while I finally figured out that Roxanne REALLY has in depth feelings for Mega mind. It's all in the word play, dress (yes dress, the colour of her dresses~you'll figure it out) and the directors TOO have helped in deciphering this. Anyway with all do respect...**

**My story!**

**/**

"Awe, I love your little kitty Anna!" I say with hints of enthusiasm spreading across my awed face as I lift the kitten to hold him in my arms.

"Thanks Roxy! His names Chester," my only best friend Ana thanks me as she carries two cups of coffee, a news paper under one arm, and the remote to the TV in the other.

She set's everything down neatly making sure the coasters are being used, the paper is neatly folded, and the TV remote is out of my reach. We have had some, well, times with the TV remote. It resulted with a broken remote, and an empty wallet.

I bring the Kitten back to the ground as I nudge a ball of paper to the side for him to play, "how is everything going?"

"Quite alright! In fact Bret proposed to me!" she screeches to me eagerly with her hand up in my face.

I steady her shaking hand and examine the 12 karat gold ring with 3 diamonds in the middle; the middle one bigger than the other two. I look up at her in shock and amazement, "your favourite number eh?"

"Mmmhmm! The number has never changed since I met him!"

"Because he was the third guy to actually care about you? At least you _can _find someone," a depressing tone engulfs my voice box and brings down the happy atmosphere just enough to turn the giddy engaged child to actually worry about my most over used line ever.

It's been a while since I have gone out on a date with anyone, and it's been far too long since anyone has wanted to talk to me too other than, Hal and Megamind as a matter of fact... Just another way for me to be depressed even more than I usually can get. It's not often that I think negative, but when I do woaw do I ever..! It's like 2 cups of tea, 3 blankets, a few magazines, all curled up on the couch with some slow songs to make it worse.

Anna scooches up to me wrapping her left arm around my shoulder and lifts a coffee cup with the other to shove it into my hands.

"Awe, come on! It isn't going to be like this for long. Promise!"

I take a quick sip of my noon coffee and bring it down to my lap as I turn my head in shame and doubt, "not with Hal yammering obliviously creepy lines around me and Mega mind constantly kidnapping me. It's like everyone is afraid that they too will be kidnapped because of it or scared off."

A devilish smile and the bottom lip being bit from trying to not laugh at my comment spreads across Ana's face in ways I would never have imagined. She unwraps herself and takes hold of my mug bringing it down to the coaster. "It's time to get you off the caffeine you so _desperately _wanted me to make_!"_

"Hey, how so?" my eye twitches and with a deathly glare, they gun her down.

"Honey... I know you too well. And after so long of listening to your feelings I start to notice funny patterns in your moods and actions," she steps up dragging me up with her, "watch! All you need is a bit of time for the pattern to commence," she picks up my coffee and my empty travel mug to which she walks to the kitchen to pour it in. She turns to me snapping the lid on and shoves it into my hands with a grin plastered across her face.

"And he will be yours! If, you play the pattern right..!"

"And how do you plan that?" I ask realizing the time from a quick glance at her stove clock.

She cocks her head to right crossing her arms, "trust me. I just know."

"Well, if you think these '_patterns' _you can somehow see will help me find a man, you better be right!" I huff a short laugh and turn for the door to grab my bag and head on out to the next work location.

"Oh am I going to be right! I am always right. When have I ever been wrong?" she holds open the front door for me as I step out with a reassuring posture face front.

"Never," I say in a sweet huff.

"Exactly! Now, I would recommend drinking that, then stopping permanently because that makes you think all loopy."

"Alright then, see you later then!"

She nods to me as I start down the hall of her apartment building with rushing thoughts. But the one that keeps entering my mind the most is Megamind. _He's going to kidnap me again, and then were going to banter back and forth again, then Metro man is going to come, then I won't see him for another week. How many times have I been kidnapped? *a line develops between eyebrows and my lips pressed together in deep thought* Hmm, well if only we didn't start that stupid argument over whose going to stamp my card I WOULD know... Hugh..whatever._

I push the down button of the elevator to which I step in. I press the main button and almost collapse onto the elevator wall.

The door opens slowly to which I squeeze through the doors not waiting for them to open fully.

The door man nods to me and opens the door as I close in a few meters more. I smile sweetly as I start to untwist the lid of my coffee mug. Jump 2 steps at a time to sea level, speed walking takes place of my normal swift pace for the flower bed to which I dump the drink without care.

_Coffee really is screwing my brain up. I should really switch to tea or something. _

Twisting the lid on slowly I start for my really old yellow scooter really slowly with nothing running through my mind this time. The buzz of my cell runs through my leg indicating a text. So I pull it out and flip the cell open.

_Come to the office building we got a surprise for you and Hal! ~ Boss man_

I shake my head at my boss's way of indicating he's texted me. Boss man. How original! I laugh at his silly word play and take out my keys as I approach my scooter a little happier than I was a few minutes ago. I yank the straps of my bag down to tighten my back pack, pull on my matching yellow helmet, and start the engine as I step on. Soon later I am down the street with the wind in my face and thoughts of the surprise prying open my happier side.

**Ok sooo, My grammer and lack of detail sux I kno.. It will hopefully get better don't worry. Please review! Don't be shy!**


	2. Yellow Scooter

**Hey guys, so this should be a bit better :) **

/

The sound of my scooter going over the speed bumps in the KMCP 8 parking space takes away from my ability to have an empty mind. As seen I am not in the mood to think about Megamind or Hal or even my boss. So every time I go over the 5 familiar bumps to get to my parking space another thought pops into my head about how my life is full of twists and randomness. The twists and randomness I never imagined would ever happen in _my _life time. Yet, here it is surrounding me in my day to day life.

I slowly pull into my meter by 5 meter bike parking space, still trying to erase those thoughts. Kicking the stand and turning the engine off I sit silent with my keys in my hand for a few minuets. I heave a sigh and take off my matching yellow helmet enjoying the sound of the cooling system turn on for the building. Stepping off I almost trip over my own stand and knock over 5 others but untangling my foot just in time to stop my downfall and a series of mayhem. "Waow, oh jeez, that was close!" I say as another reflex that I choked up.

I pull up on the backpack straps and head into the building to see what Nolan has for us today.

.,.,.,

"Hello Roxanne!"

I turn around to the sound of my best friend Ana calling me from the receptionist desk. She even outs a pile of papers from the in box box by hitting the ends and sides across the desk.

"Hello! Here already? That was..."

"Super fast? Yeah, I wanted to be here when you see the surprise! It will be a nice touch to your career," she says with a small smirk half smile on her face as she sets the load down on top of the spare laptop.

"Since when did you know about this surprise?" I ask sort of pointing at her with a small hunch back.

"Well, Nolan texted everyone that if... Oops! Said to much. Ill just follow you up! Heh," she stutters with a shock on her face as she steps around the desk in 3 swift motions with her hands around her back and a big grin across her face.

I lightly slap my face and hold it there for a few seconds before I slide it off rolling my eyes as well. "You suck at secrets..!"

"Haha,well I haven't told anyone about your t..."

"HEY..!" I scream over her voice which turns a few heads giving me the what's your problem look.

"Ops I am really bad aren't I? Ha ha, Now come on then."

She motions for me to come as she turns her body towards the elevators. We wait for half a minuet for the elevator. Of course the elevator is full today because it's Friday and everyone is trying to get everything done before 3 so they don't have to stay. Which is fine by me since I am here on the weekends anyway, but it's Ana that bothers me. Her and her over cheerfulness with the fullness of the elevators scare me to death. I haven't seen a time when she hasn't hated the elevator. I however just hate riding it for too long.

"Room for 2?" Ana asks stepping in happily. Most people just looked at her funny and continued their business on their phones or reading the paper.

"What floor?" Someone asks to our side.

"7 please!"

Someone beside the buttons clicks the button and we head up slowly letting people in and out...

Ding!

"Finally! There are so many people going up and down floors it's crazy," Ana says rolling her head around in an exhausted motion. Rolling my eyes playfully with a smile, "it was but if 2 stops out of 7 floors. It's not bad, but if Megamind was here he would make it _much _worse! Not going to lie but it would freak you out of your wits with the elevators."

She takes a dead stop, squints her eyes at me, then continues to move closing here eyes and nodding her head, "you know too much about him. Now _that's_ not a lie Roxanne," she smiles discreetly walking out of the filing cabinet's way as we turn a sharp angle.

"Ha Ha very funny. If you were kidnapped every two weeks for the past 3 years you would know him well too."

"Your 28, I don't think this, well this thing should be kidnapping you like this. It's bad for your weak mind,"she says stopping in front of Nolan's door.

"Mmmhmmm, because I know a bit about everything everywhere my mind is weak," I nod generously at her idea of my age. She nods back at me with a frown as I knock on the door.

"Come in!" Nolan calls.

I twist the handle to Nolan and Hal already inside with open curtains and bright smiles.

"Roxy! Hope your ready!" Hal says turning towards me vigilantly with a smile like the joker.

"Yah... Um sure," i say breaking my mind of Hals recent actions.

"Great because it's a News Van!" Nolan says clasping together his hands as he falls back into his chair, "isn't this exciting?"

"What?" Hal and I say in unison only I am a little horrified at the thought of losing my bike and Hal is excited for some reason.

"But I love that bike!" I almost yell at him desperately.

"Well you _did _kind of payed for that bike already so it's yours to keep," he says sighing.

"I did what?" I say surprised widening my eyes all the way.

"Umm, that's a different story. Let's talk about this later shall we? Alright then, so Hal here's the keys which _Roxanne _will be in charge of everyday and Roxanne let's get some information out him today!"

"Awh," Hal sighs as Nolan tosses him the keys which should have been tossed to me. 'Cause now I am going to fight for them.

"No, not until I get my scooter figured out I will personally make sure nothing comes from this kidnapping."

He squints at me with annoyance and leans into the desk.

"You signed a contract that a certain amount would be deducted from your check for the scooter," he says with a strong voice.

I narrow my eye's right back at him, "so is that why my _only_ raise was the extra 100 every 2 weeks? That was lousy."

My stomach flutters in adrenaline from our little argument that's drowning the sixth sense of Hal and Ana beside me.

He cocks his head to the right and smiles creepily. "Alright, maybe that was the raise I promised you, but it was a good raise! That's 100 more on your check."

I take this opportunity to turn this _talk_ into something we can laugh about by choosing to force out a few giggles.

"Heh, that's not a true raise, I want a true raise now come on Ana we should be off in preparation of my next kidnapping!" I say in doubt that Nolan will stop me as I smile and hook my arm into Ana's and we head into the hall, "ciao ciao!"

.,.,

We turn the corner of his office door with dead silence echoing our own presence, before she bursts out into laughter.

"I can't believe you did that! Your crazy!"

I unhook her arm quickly and return her excitement, "I know right! But he's going to get it. I never signed any contract..." I finish dead serious.

"Really?"

"Well, yeAHHHHHH," I scream almost falling back as 50 or so brain bots crash into the building walls in front of us. Dust and rubble rain down on the office full of screaming and yelling. The Bots bowwow becomes higher pitched as they grow closer to me.

Horror fills my face as I slowly creep back onto the still in tack wall beside me. By now Ana is most likely long gone and the knock out spray is in face from the pink brain bot. First my vision goes making me half aware. Drowsiness surrounds my head as I start to fall back with feint screams of terror lowering in pitch every passing second. Now my hearing goes and I am completely immobile and unconscious probably somewhere in the air of the city or the back of the invisible car. But this time, this time the combination of chemicals are different.

Stronger, harsher, but mostly different. I am asleep not unconscious.

A blue sky appears in my mind from the black as if I am looking up towards it. Next the beat of the sun falls upon me drenching me in warmth and just plain heat. I slowly sit up from laying face up to see my surroundings. There's a small group of tree's half a kilometre off, a wide open lake with lush greenery and plant life. I rub my face as if I just woke up and look down beside me. _A book? _

A leather bound book about half an inch thick lays next to me waiting to be toasted by the sun. So my first instinct is to pick it up, so I do flipping it open to the first page. There's a picture of Megamind being carried off to jail with no expression on his face. I shudder at the creepiness of how blank it is and go to flip the next page. Everything drops black and the book starts to float out of my hands as I try to turn the page.

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" I yell trying to reach for it. But my arms start to be pulled gently around my back. No matter how hard I try to pull one of my hands free it keeps going backwards. As if it was a machine doing so.

"Hey, stop struggling..! I have the upper hand. MINION! MINION!" The black starts to fade into reality where Megamind is legitimately yelling at the top of his lungs and the familiar bag is over my head.

"Hey, would you stop that hurts my ears..." I say like Oscar the Grouch all up in a huff.

I let my tense shoulder drop and feeling comes back to my arms as I let them fall. The smooth feel of someones hands are clutching my wrists as soft as my mom's cat. A few seconds of processing this the bag is yanked off my head with Minion standing in front of me with a smile.

"Nice to see you!"

Aghast I am taken back by his politeness, "your, happy to see me?"

"Minion what did I tell you about being nice to people?"

"Sorry, I forgot."

My hands are yanked together with force and the feel of rope surrounds my wrists being twisted into a relatively tighter than usual knot.

"Hey, what's in that spray? It's... stronger..!" I ask puzzled in random thought.

"Nothing. It hasn't changed in years," Megamind let's go of me and walks around to view me, "why? Did it give you nightmares?" He ogles his voice deep down and walks towards his seat in a cheerful evil laugh.

"No, but it sure gave me a dream. Am I supposed to dream?" I ask a little serious now.

"No, that's not supposed to happen. Your just lying!" he says pulling down the switch to the alligator pit. I don't flinch, "I am not! Try it yourself. It's changed."

"Alrightiy then! Let's! Minion!" he yells rudely with a smirk.

"Yes sir?"  
>"The knock out spray," he opens his hand waiting for the can.<p>

Minion takes out the spray from his suit somewhere on his back and put's it on his hand.

He turns it so he can spray it and points it at Minion. "Ready?"

"What?" Minion stammers. He leaps into the air and sprays down into the bowl knocking him out from the spray dissolving in the bowl.

.,.,.,

**Alrighty then... I am so much better off drawing these characters haha... yeah so here it is. **


End file.
